I cannot live without you
by FieldOfIrises
Summary: Elizabeth realizes her weakness and is desperate to get stronger to stay beside her beloved Meliodas-sama. Will she grab the opportunity to do so even if it means leaving Meliodas behind now that he told her he cannot live without her? Disclaimer: "Seven Deadly Sins" is not mine neither it's wonderful charactes (First fanfic please forgive me TT TT)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Elizabeth stared at Meliodas who was now giving instructions to the knights of Camelot. Arthur and Merlin were beside him and so was Diane. A million thoughts resonated in her mind, like how strong her Lord Meliodas was and how weak she was. Even though she wanted to be something of use to him she knows she cannot, not with the powers she can't even control.

It's a relief to know that she has the goddesses' power of healing, however, being it unstable and was just woken up, it still not of use. With a heavy sigh, Elizabeth fled the courtyard, walking far away from the painful truth that she wasn't needed at all by her beloved lord Meliodas.

Funny how she realized her feelings for him right when this tragedy of the awakening of the Ten Commandments befell the earth, making her recognize her own weakness again.

She knew why her lord told her that she cannot come with them anymore. Oh, she knew more than anyone. She was weak and always needed to be protected, she knew, yet…

Something wet and hot came rolling down her cheeks. When she reached for them she realized that she was, again, crying. She tried to force a smile and tell herself to stop but her tears just won't stop. She felt like her heart was being shred to pieces. She loved him all too much. She loved him and wanted to be of used to him, wanted to be next to him, laughing and talking.

Her walking seized to a stop as her knees gave out making her sat down on the ground. She sobbed her heart out calling his name over and over in soft whispers in order for him not to hear. She cannot bear to show anymore weakness to him. No more.

"Princess?" a voice called out to her.

Elizabeth turned around and saw Merlin standing right behind her.

"Is everything alright, princess?" she asked in her cool tone.

Elizabeth wiped away her tears and tried to stand up only to fail miserably and fell into Merlin's arms. "Sorry…hehehe" she tried to laugh and finally she regained her composure. "Yes, everything is fine, Merlin-sama, thank you."

Elizabeth was now replied with silence by the wizard.

"You know, I envy you, Merlin-sama." She finally said.

"Me?"

"Not just you, Diane, Ban-sama, Gowther-sama and King-sama too" She smiled. "All of you are strong and are able to aid Meliodas-sama no matter what. Unlike me, I do have powers but it is not that essential for Meliodas-sama, he can regenerate after all." She tried to laugh but instead more tears came out. "I just wanted to be by his side, to have more adventures with him but even though I wish it, it seems that I'm just a burden for him. I don't want that anymore."

"I can't help you with your problem, your highness, neither does crying." Merlin smirked at her. "However, I know something that can, the only question is, would you do it?"

Elizabeth's eyes widen with surprise. There's a way? "I can be strong too?"

Merlin nodded.

All reasons flew out of Elizabeth's head

"Yes, I would do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Meliodas turned his head looking for a certain silver haired princess. A lot had happened and he needed to assure that she was okay. He looked around but to his dismay she cannot be found anywhere.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered a slight thumping was beginning to form in his chest.

a little while longer his heart begun to pump harshly in his chest. What if she was kidnapped again? What if she was hurt? What if…

Anxiety, worry and a little anger filled out Meliodas' mind. Where was she? Why won't she stay right where he told her too? If anything happened to her, all hell would break loose. Not only figuratively, literally. He barely controlled himself when he fought Galan, and he do not want to know whatever would have happened if he did not.

His pace quickened as his search for Elizabeth was becoming futile. His mind finally stopped when a flash of silver caught his gaze. She was with Merlin. Her eyes were red. Was she crying?

"Elizabeth!" he shouted. The princess' attention was now on him. She wiped her left over tears and went up to him.

"Meliodas-sama, you were looking for me?" she smiled her usual smile but the Sin's captain knew that there was something off about her.

Looking a little worried he gathered his composure. "Are you okay, Elizabeth?" he asked. Again he was just greeted with a smile.

"Yes, I am, Meliodas-sama"

"What were you discussing with Merlin?" he inquired.

"It is a matter between the princess and me, Captain." Merlin interrupted leaning from Elizabeth's shoulder. "It's a girl's matter so don't go asking too much, have some delicacy, Captain."

A certain look was seen in the captain's face. "Oh-ho? Is that so? Is that 'bout these?" he reached up and groped Elizabeth's breast (A/N: as always) "Did they get bigger?" He knew that it was a lie. He knew but he didn't ask.

"Me-Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth moaned.

"You perverted store owner!" Hawk came in tackling Meliodas to the ground taking Elizabeth behind him. "I just turned around for a second and you do this?!" Hawk continued to scold Meliodas while Diane approached Elizabeth.

"Are you okay?" Diane leaned down to Elizabeth. Worry was seen clearly in her voice. "You just disappeared, the Captain was worried."

"Uh, yes, I was just took a walk to catch some fresh air." Elizabeth replied in her usual tone. "I thought you were busy giving instructions to the knights so I just kind of slipped off."

"Ne, Elizabeth." Diane whispered sitting down beside the princess hugging her knees.

"Yes?"

"Don't disappear without saying goodbye, ne?" Sadness was eminent in the giantess' eyes. "I don't want the captain to feel the same way as I do, so don't go anywhere not without saying anything to him, okay?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

"Of course, I'd be saying a proper goodbye." She said.

"Eh?" Diane was now confused.

"Diane, I think I need to..." she looked towards where Meliodas was. "…go home"

(A/N)

I-uhm... so uhm... I uploaded earlier than I planned since I am somewhat stuck, so the next chapter might take a little while...

so uh.. yeah..I am hoping for your kind considerations (-/-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"Home?!" Dianne exclaimed. Her eyes grew wide with surprise looking at Elizabeth who showed neither doubt nor fear in her eyes. For some reason, Diane felt scared for her, for deep inside her eyes she knew that there was extreme sadness in them.

Elizabeth then faced her friend stepping closer to the giantess. Sensing her worry, she reached out her hands and place them one of her fingers. "Meliodas-sama doesn't want me to be here." She said.

Diane knew what she said was true. She knew little of her captain's past lover, Liz, but she knew that Meliodas would die before he let that happen again, now with Elizabeth in his side. Her captain cared for Elizabeth more than anything in this world and now that the creatures that can bring destruction to the world were hunting him down he cannot let her stay with him. Being by his side would just bring Elizabeth closer to danger. Diane understood all the reasoning behind her captain's decision, she knew but somewhere deep within her she knew that it wasn't right either.

"But, who will protect you there?" Diane inquired. Her hand carefully touched Elizabeth's palm on her. "Gilthunder and the others aren't there at the moment, right? Even if there are skilled Holy Knights in Liones now, I doubt they can protect you against the Ten Commandments! Isn't it better to stay by the Captain's side?"

Elizabeth heaved a deep sigh fighting back her tears. "Diane, I know you are worried but I don't want to be a burden to him anymore." She smiled. "I don't want to be the weak one anymore."

"What are you saying, Elizabeth?"

"If I'm here, Meliodas-sama would always get hurt before he let something happen to me." Elizabeth wrapped her arm around herself trying to stop her body from shaking. "Even from before, after he fought Galan, he was badly hurt to the point where his body ceased moving. It scared me, Diane. It scared me to death!" Elizabeth's voice cracked but her tears were kept back by force or will Diane did not know. "I wasn't able to do anything. Meliodas-sama was dying in front of me but I cannot do anything to help him."

"Elizabeth…"

"I don't want to feel that way anymore, Diane. It hurts seeing the person you love in pain, that's why…"

"You're leaving."

Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "Yes, but not because, I am afraid; I am leaving in order to get stronger!" Diane was the closest to her among her companions, there's of course Hawk but no one understood her feelings more than the gentle giantess. Elizabeth then held out her pinky and gently put it on Diane's own. "I promise, Diane. I will get stronger!" she said with fire now seen clearly in her eyes. "Then, I'll be with everyone having lots and lots of adventure!"

Diane nodded in response believing in her friend's words. "Okay"

"We'll be with Ban-sama and King-sama, too!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "And I won't be a hindrance anymore."

"You were never a hindrance, Elizabeth." Diane said in a soft voice. Comforting and gentle.

"Thank you, Diane." The princess replied. "But, next time I will be something of use to Meliodas-sama and the Seven Deadly Sins, I promise you that."

Diane forced a smile. She wanted to fully support her friend but she somewhere in her heart she knew that there was something wrong. She felt like that this goodbye would be too long to take.

"Elizabeth" Diane said to herself. "I think, you being alive is more than enough for the Captain, isn't that good enough for you, I wonder?"

Meliodas signalled for their attention waving his hand in the air. "Oi! Diane! Elizabeth!" he shouted. "Let's go. We'll have a party at the Boar's Hat! Arthur's treat!"

"Whaat?!" Out of nowhere, Arthur's voice rang. "I've never heard of this before, Meliodas!" (A/n: I forgot if he called him with honorifics)

Meliodas and Arthur argued as they head towards the Boar's Hat having the latter grumble about Meliodas always having his own pace dragging everyone in. However, Meliodas' attention wasn't with the young king, but on a certain silver haired princess who was now treading down behind him. She had always been there following him and that fact made him happy. Somehow he was contented that she was here with him, alive and breathing. But little did he know things were about to change. He just smiled away believing she'd stay by his side.

A/N:

/slapped/

That took too long, I am sorry.

But I am sorrier for having a crappy chap. I promise to do my best next one.

I'll try to update in a week or so but I cannot say for certain. Thanks for you guys supports.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

The usual chatter and noise filled up the whole room of the Boar Hat. There were music and clatters in the air. It was as if there wasn't a life and death fight held on the same day. Arthur was with Merlin as per usual, Hawk was happily chomping his leftovers over a corner with Diane observing him in awe and her lord Meliodas was in his usual place behind the counter laughing and serving drinks to his customers, a cup of ale was of course was in his hands.

In the brief time they were together, Elizabeth had come to love this sight. Lively and peaceful, without a care in the world, they laugh, drink and be merry. Slader comes next to her and offer a cup of cool Bernia ale. "Elizabeth-sama" the knight approached. "They're so lively. Are the always like this?" Slader's question made the princess giggle, she answered with a slight nod taking the cup he offered.

"Yes, they're always like this." She smiled and turned her gaze once again to the crowd. "It will be livelier if Ban-sama and King-sama were here as well. They really get along very well. Of course it's because Meliodas-sama is here. He can always gather a lively crowd."

A million memories came into Elizabeth's head. One by one her mind was relieving all her moments with the Sins and, of course, with her Meliodas-sama. Right from the moment they met, he had always been saving her, the time that she fainted and from when she was almost killed and the time with Hendrickson, to their adventures together, Bernia, the forest of White dreams, the Baste dungeon, every single one of her time with them went flooding into her memory. The good along with the bad, smiles along with the tears.

A lump formed in Elizabeth's throat as tears was welling up in her eyes but as before she hid her eyes beneath her hair and swallowed her tears. Now was not the time to cry. Tomorrow everything would change. She stood from where she sat excusing herself from the knight. She headed outside the store and closed the door behind her. She walked a fair distance from the Boar Hat but close enough to hear the sounds inside. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and calmed herself with the distant noise of laughter's and the cool, gentle blowing of the wind. After a while, she opened her eyes and gazed above the sky filled with millions of stars shining brightly, as she did the first time she met Meliodas but this time she was not longing for her family, her longing was for something else.

She flinched when she felt a small hand patted her head. It was warm yet strong. A hand that had been through a lot in the past, a hand that she had learned to love.

"What are you doing out here, Elizabeth?" his voice rang into her ears. His voice, even in the past had always lifted her spirits no matter what happens. His voice was her hope and her comfort. Elizabeth turned around and met his emerald eyes. He had seen many things with those orbs, sad things, happy things, things that made him who he is, things that made him the Meliodas-sama that she love so very much.

His touch, his voice, his eyes, she knew that she would miss them very much. She doesn't know how long she can last away from him. The last time it wasn't even a full day yet she wanted to see him so badly. This time she knew it wouldn't be just for a day or a week. It will be much much much longer than that. Something inside her was slowing dying and her will to keep her tears away was going weaker and weaker by the moment. Was this how much she loved him? Was it possible for a person to really loved this far? She cannot remember how many times she called his name inside her head over and over again, telling him to hug her and say those words again 'If you disappear, I will no longer have a reason live, so please live for me.' She would give anything to hear those words again. But it seems like a wish that is so far away.

"I was just stepping out for some fresh air." She replied with her usual smile. "A lot happened today after all."

"I see." Meliodas replied as he settled down beside her. He lay down onto his back, his hands behind supporting his head. They stayed there for a while. With only silence, for some reason they were comfortable. Until, Meliodas broke the silence.

"I haven't change my mind, Elizabeth." He said. Elizabeth curled up and hugged her knees listening to his voice ringing inside her head. She knew what he meant. Her heart was being torn to a million pieces. This was it. This was their goodbye. She wished for time to stop. To stood still for a while. She wanted to stay with him. Just for a moment. Just one more time.

"Elizabeth…" he uttered. "I-"

"Meliodas-sama!" Elizabeth exclaimed raising her head. For a moment she hesitated to speak. She did not want this to happen but it had to be done. For him and for her, it had to be done. "I…have decided…" She managed to let out the words she dreaded. "…to go home."

Words that she would either be thankful for or it will turn out it would be the words she would regret on saying.

Silence was between them again. Meliodas rose up to look her in the eyes. He saw resolve in her sapphire eye yet unmistakeable fear was there as well. Her words took him by surprise. He did not expect that he would hear those things coming out of her mouth. She was the one who insisted coming along with them. She was the one who wanted to be with them, and he loved her for it. But every time, a certain memory comes back to him, he became afraid for her. He doesn't think he could bear for one more important person to be taken away from him. He lost his heart once. To lose it one more time would take his life. He couldn't take her with him.

It was painful. He knew that she'd be away for a long, long, time from him. That fact drove him crazy but he knew it was better. To know that she exist somewhere far from danger, far from death, far from him, was better than knowing she no longer exist anywhere. "I see, I see." He replied. His words were a tad bit different from what he felt. He wanted for her stay with him. "Good thing you came to your senses." No. It was totally different. In his mind, he repeated her name over and over. Saying 'stay' in his head countless of times. For him. For the sins. He cannot utter them out loud. This time it would be dangerous for her to be around him. He doesn't know when those monsters would attack them again. And he won't lose her to them, not again.

"I see." He smiled. "Good. Good." His words did not match his feelings. He was smiling however inside his heart was being torn apart. This good bye would be a little too long. A 'little' would be an understatement. He didn't even know if he'd survive this fight. He didn't even know if he'd see her for sure. It scared him. But what scared him the most was seeing Elizabeth die the same way Liz did. It was something he could never witness again.

"Meliodas-sama…" Elizabeth gathered her courage. "Am I really a burden?"

He was quiet for a moment. "Yes." He replied turning his face away from her.

_ No, you're not._

"Will you really be happier when I'm not here?"

"Yes."

_I'm lying_

Elizabeth giggled. This caught him by surprise. He was trying to discourage her to stay, telling lies on purposely trying to hurt her but she laughed.

"Meliodas-sama" she whispered in her angelic voice. He wondered how she does it. He wondered how she can manage to calm him with just her voice and words. Numerous times she had calmed him with just smiling. Numerous times she stopped him from rampaging and destroying everything by just existing in his life.

"You are really kind." Elizabeth beamed at him. "You have always protected me."

Meliodas just kept on staring at her face. Who knows how long he won't be seeing her face, her eyes, her smile. He wanted to embed her whole figure into his heart and mind. He knew he would miss her. Wherever. Whenever.

"I want to protect you, too, Meliodas-sama." She said. "I want to be strong enough to be with you."

"Elizabeth…"

"Meliodas-sama"

It seemed that time stopped. His mind was hazy. His heart was beating like crazy. It was only seconds and he thought it was a dream. Elizabeth was kissing him. His shy and timid princess was kissing him. Her eyes were closed. Her cheeks were red as roses. Her lips were warm and soft.

She let go and stood up running away a few inches before facing towards him. "Meliodas-sama…" he saw tears rolling down her cheeks. "I will be stronger." Her voice was getting hoarse. "When that time comes, let's…. Go… adventuring….together… again… ne?"

Without his answer, she turned around.

"Goodbye" She whispered slowly and walked towards the Boar Hat.

Meliodas fell again onto his back an arm covered his eyes as the other clutched the grass beneath him. Half of him tells him to let her go. It was the right thing to do and that she'd be safe without him by her side. The other half was telling him to stand up, run after her and kiss her and tell her to stay by his side.

It was tearing him apart when she said goodbye. It felt like a goodbye where he would never see her again. It felt like it would be the last time. And it scared him. But he stayed where he was. Not moving. It was the right thing to do. The….. right… thing.

A single tear rolled down the cheeks of the Dragon's Sin of Wrath.

_Goodbye_

It was morning. Meliodas did not sleep a wink. He let Elizabeth sleep alone for the night while he pondered things by himself. He wanted to see her. He assumed she would leave today but it would still be early for her to wake up. A simple glimpse while she sleeps would be enough was what he told himself so he made his way to their bedroom and entered quietly however, the person he wanted to see wasn't there. She wasn't anywhere.

"Eli…zabeth?"

A/N:

So uhm, I just wanted to say sorry. A lot happened and I wasn't able to update. Really. Sorry.

So uh, heads up, next chapter there will be a time skip and for those expecting a real training stuff I am so sorry but I cannot do that. I cannot seem to write anything for the action area so I'm sorry. Oh and for those requesting for longer chapters I am happy to do it for you, really, but I cannot seem to manage to do it most of the time. This is probably the longest chapter I can write and again sorry but I will try my best.

PS. This chapter was published unedited so, I'm sorry if there are things messed up pretty badly specially the last part.

-F.O.I.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Meliodas stared in the emptiness of his room. Her whole presence lingered in its largeness. She haunted his thoughts wherever, whenever. Questions of where she was, how she was, shroud his very being. The princess had been by his side for as long as he remembered. The day she left, he just wanted a glimpse but now he wanted more. He wanted to see her. He wanted to feel her. He wanted to hear her. Touch her. Kiss her. It has been a year since she left to go back home but to him it felt like a hundred years, not a word was exchanged and yet he knew that the Sins missed her so, but no one could ever compare to the longing inside the Captain's heart.

His never disappearing smile was still etched in his face each passing day but inside there was something eating his soul. A little voice calls out for her every night. _Elizabeth. Elizabeth. _It said. Goddess knew how many days, nights, hours and minutes his heart calls out for her. Goddess knew what pain this parting caused him, such grief. However, knowing that she was alive somewhere in the world brought him so much relief. Instead of a tombstone-less grave, she was breathing on the other side of the world.

A knock disturbed his thoughts. The brown door opened and a little pink fella came in, he snorted that breakfast was ready and he should get out of bed. "Oi, you pervert of a captain." He came in front of him "Breakfast is ready." Meliodas gave him a grin and stepped out of his bed. Then he stopped. "Ne, Hawk"

"What is it?" the little pig snorted.

"Do you miss her?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Hawk's brows furrowed. "Of course, yes."

Meliodas turned and grinned at him. "I see."

The pig sighed and went out of the room ahead of him, "Hmph, if you miss her too just say so, Stupid Captain." Hawk knew, more than anyone, the pain that the captain endures. He'd been his friend for a long time and only one look at his face the little one knew. He missed her so much, so much that he stares at the direction where Liones was, always and almost every day.

They haven't heard from her ever since she left. Her departure was a quiet one almost too quiet for the seven deadly Sins' taste. A goodbye was never heard. Not a whisper or a sign. All that there was, was an empty bed and a note that said, "_'Till we meet again"_ she was etched in the sins' heart, specially the captain's so deep, so deep was his longing for her silver hair and warm lips, he wished for time to speed to up. In order to see her this war must end, he needed to survive to see her. "Elizabeth." he whispered under his breath. "I love you."

-A/N

due to emails and reviews i decided to post a short one I wrote way way way way way back which is part of the original next chapter to satisfy the need of my other readers. I just need a few more time to finish this so i hope you bear with me. College is taking a huge toll on my writing so I'm very sorry for not being able to update. but i promise that I will finish this story. Thank you!


End file.
